


Tactician

by tellxmebby



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom!Steve, M/M, Tactical sex, bottom!Steve, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellxmebby/pseuds/tellxmebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much backtalk a man from the forties can take before he does something drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous porn that I've had sitting around and finally finished today in honor of SteveTonyFest.
> 
> Slight D/s play, because every time I write porn it will inevitably turn into D/s.
> 
> Not actually sure what universe this is... I guess you could say MCU, but I didn't write it specifically in any 'verse, oops.
> 
> Also if there's any discrepancies, I originally intended to write this as Top!Steve, but then I got the idea of Dominant!Bottom and it just.. Well I had to change it, to say the least.
> 
> Unbeta'd!

He's been arguing with Tony for ten minutes, now. It's the same argument they have a couple of times a week. If Tony is going to be so willing to let the Avengers live in his home, Steve has taken it upon himself to see that Tony is fit to actually be on the team. The man hardly sleeps, drinks too much, and is a general smart-ass. Tony counters he's supposed to be like this, he's a billionarie, and Steve is fed up.

There's only so much backtalk a man from the forties can take before he does something drastic. Back then, it was an unwritten rule to respect your elders. Tony doesn't seem to think this courtesy applies to Steve, since Steve doesn't look a day older than 26.

So when Steve orders him to pause his latest project and get some sleep, Tony using the same argument that he's "functioned on less than this" is... frustrating. Steve has come prepared, though. They’ve been dancing around for a couple of weeks now, he's considered the possibility of what he's about to do for the past few hours, and has decided it's the only logical plan of action.

Tony stark responds positively to very few things. Coffee, alcohol, and sex are three sure fire ways to get something out of Tony, if you want it badly enough. And since the only way Tony listens to him is when Steve's in uniform, he's not afraid to take advantage.

"Get on your knees, Stark."

It takes less than two seconds for Tony's composure to slip. Steve can almost see his brain working to catch up with the sudden change in conversation. The grin he's been wearing since Steve walked in the lab dims a bit, though he tries to keep his expression light. It's clear he's expecting Steve to falter, maybe stutter out he hadn't said anything, what was Tony talking about?

"What was that?"

Steve takes what he considers a cleansing breath, for once refusing to do what's expected of him. "I said," Steve pauses for a second, setting his shield dome-side down on a lab table, “get on your knees."

Tony's jaw drops a little, grin entirely gone now. Steve stares back determinedly, refusing to change his facial expression. Tony still doesn't comply though, and Steve's frustration is growing.

"That was an order," Steve points out. Tony's eyes widen a little. Steve can see the sudden spark of lust, and resists the urge to swallow. This isn't the first time Tony's refused one of his orders, but he's done it progressively less since he’s seemingly developed a thing for his Captain.

"That's, uh, an abuse of power, isn't it?"

He doesn't really care, and tells Tony as much. Steve knows Tony wants this, or a variation of this. He's seen it in his eyes, the way they light up and follow him hungrily when they’re skirting around each other around the tower.

Not to mention he’d be lying if he said that he didn't want it, too. Tony is an attractive man. A person would have to be blind to not see it. His dark eyes, wild hair, and lewd grins are enough for anyone to admit that he’s good-looking. His personality… well, Steve likes him about as much as he dislikes him. It’s a love/hate thing.

It's another few seconds until Tony sinks to his knees on the cool concrete floor.

Steve smiles a little as Tony closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. Steve starts forward, noticing how Tony tenses a little every time his booted feet hit the floor. By the time Steve reaches him and slides a gloved hand into his hair, forcing his head up, Tony is breathing a little quickly.

When Tony opens his eyes, it's only halfway. Steve can see his pupils are nearly blown black. It makes something in his gut clench, hot and tingling. Tony truly is a beautiful man.

"Here's what we're going to do," Steve says lowly, not bothering to hide the arousal in his voice. "You're going to suck me, put that pretty mouth to good use, something more useful than arguing with me. Then, I'm going to take you to your room, and I'm going to ride you until you can't take it anymore."

Tony's only response is a breathy moan. He's sure under any other circumstances Tony would have had a snarky comment about Steve's use of swear words, but right now Steve can see and even _hear_ how aroused Tony is.

"Well, get to it," Steve says, joining his other hand to Tony's hair and gripping fistfuls. Tony's panting now; his hands come up to work on Steve's belt, but they fumble. It takes a couple of tries, and then Steve's cock is being pulled from his pants, and _there_ , that's much better.

Tony nuzzles into Steve’s groin for a moment before a tongue sneaks out and begins tracing it's way along the vein, up, up, up. A calloused hand wraps around the base, the other coming up to cup his balls, then Tony's flicking his tongue against his slit, and Steve refuses to groan. Jesus, Tony is just as good at this as he'd imagined him to be. 

He feels more than hears Tony release and then take a deep breath, and then he's sucking on the tip of Steve's cock, swirling his tongue around, sucking hard. Steve forces his eyes open, though they feel heavy, to look down at the picture Tony makes.

As rich as he is, Tony’s clad in a ratty old t-shirt and sweatpants, and wearing crocs, of all things. Steve hasn’t been in the future very long, but he’s been here long enough to know that they look rather silly and impractical. That train of thought, though, is cut off almost immediately by Tony suddenly taking him down deep, and this time Steve can’t hold back the groan. He tightens his hands in Tony’s hair and thrusts a little into his mouth.

Tony whines and it hits Steve suddenly that his plan is actually working. There was a rather high probability of Tony laughing in his face and having his robot show him out. However, Tony actually got to his knees and followed the order. This situation opens the door for more… situations like this, and Steve intends to take advantage.

Tony swallows around him, and he practically growls. Tony’s great at this, and knowing he’s doing it because Steve ordered him too is almost too much. He almost comes right then, eager to watch Tony’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He holds himself back, though, takes a couple of gasping breaths. It would be embarrassingly soon, and Steve doesn’t want Tony to have _that_ kind of satisfaction for later.

Tony’s mouth is warm and wet and open, easy to take advantage of, so Steve does, thrusting into it a couple of times. Tony chokes a little, but Steve’s relentless, just grips the dark hair a bit tighter, yanking until he knows it must sting. Tony pulls himself back to gasp for breath, and looks up at Steve with dark eyes. The hand that Tony has been keeping tight around the base starts to stroke, but Tony looks expectant.

Steve quickly comes to the realization that Tony’s waiting for another order. It sets his blood boiling, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to ride Tony hard, to show him that he knows what Tony needs, better than Tony himself. Steve wants to fuck him to exhaustion, then wrap himself around Tony, wake up with him tomorrow, and hopefully do it again.

“Your bedroom, _now_ ,” Steve orders, tucking himself back into his pants. It’s not exactly easy with the uniform being so tight, but he’ll manage.

For a minute, Tony just sits back on his heels and _looks_ at him, licking his lips like he’s unaware what it’s doing. He seems to come to some decision, and then stands, his legs a little shaky as he practically drags Steve to the elevator.

Steve thinks that maybe he should tell him to slow down, but frankly, he’s as eager as Tony is to finally bring sex into their strange relationship.

Luck is on their side as the elevator takes them straight from Tony’s lab to his floor of Stark tower with no interruptions. JARVIS might have something to do with it, but Steve doesn’t ask. He’s not particularly surprised when Tony practically jumps on him in the elevator and fastens their mouths together and starts grinding on his thigh, either. It’s so... Tony.

He doesn’t let it last long, though. He can’t, if he wants to maintain control of the situation. After just ten seconds of chasing his own taste on Tony’s tongue, he pushes him firmly against the wall of an elevator and pulls back, taking in the flush across Tony’s cheeks and his wet lips with some interest.

“Steve,” Tony pants, not even opening his eyes. “Please? Please, Steve?”

It’s a gamble, but Steve’s never been one to let that stop him...“Patience is a virtue, Tony. And it’s ‘sir’ to you, for now.”

Tony nearly _whimpers_ , and Steve doesn’t try to hide his smirk. They spent the next minute or so in near-silence, Steve lazily holding Tony against the wall, Tony’s panting breaths the only source of noise. When the elevator dings, Steve pulls back and leads Tony across the floor and to his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

“Get on the bed, Tony,” Steve murmurs directly into his ear, and is rewarded with a light shudder. Tony kicks off his crocs and rips off his shirt while he stumbles to the bed and lands, biting his lower lip and clenching his fists into the sheets as he arches against nothing. Steve likes this Tony: he’s needy and compliant and utterly beautiful in his pleasure.

Steve treads carefully over, keeping his movements even and slow, knows Tony is trying to listen for the dull thunk of his boots on the floor. When he finally reaches the bed, Tony is tense, brow furrowed and clearly not expecting the gentle stoke of Steve’s hand down his cheek.

“Gorgeous,” Steve whispers, and Tony groans softly, his eyes flying open to see Steve’s soft smile. In the dim light of the room, against expensive deep red sheets, Tony really does look gorgeous. “You’re so beautiful, Tony. I’m gonna take care of you, don’t you worry.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony rasps out and Steve just smirks. He can tell Tony meant it to be sarcastic, but the tone fails. He’s lost in this, has no control over what happens next. Steve never thought he’d see the day that Tony willingly submitted to his “elder”, but apparently miracles do happen.

Steve pulls back to toe off his boots and shed his uniform, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He glances over Tony appreciatively, laughs when Tony fidgets and looks like he wants to reach out and touch.

“No, Tony,” Steve says, and leans down to kiss him, puts his knees on the bed on either side of Tony’s thighs. Tony responds eagerly, all tongue and teeth and grinding up and it really shouldn’t be so good, but it is. His hands continue to clench the covers as Steve pulls back, strips off Tony’s sweats and boxers in one fluid move.

He leaves Tony laying there to walk to his own pants and fish a bottle of lube and one of the condoms he’d brought out of the inner pocket. He can feel Tony’s eyes on him, so he turns around smirking as he saunters back to the bed.

 “Jesus Christ, is this really happening? I’m not dreaming, right? JARVIS, am I awake?” Tony says, and Steve reaches him just in time to put a finger over his lips. JARVIS is tactful enough to keep silent.

It surprises Steve, though it shouldn’t, when Tony sucks that finger into his mouth, biting down hard on the thick digit. Steve shakes his head fondly and allows it, pressing another finger in. He gets a low moan as a reward, muffled by his fingers in Tony's mouth.

"You're good at that," Steve says, leaning forward to murmur it into the brunette's ear, even as he's pulling his fingers back out.

Tony grunts in reply, trying in vain to keep Steve's fingers in his mouth. When Steve inevitably pulls back, it's to pull down his boxers and toss them over the side of the bed. Tony's more than surprised when lube is squeezed onto his own stomach, and Steve runs his fingers through it before he reaches behind himself.

"Jesus christ, I thought you were going to fuck _me_ ," Tony says, looking dumbfounded.

"Clearly you weren't paying enough attention, Tony," Steve smirks, biting his lip as he starts with two fingers, stretching himself open quickly and efficiently. He doesn't want to do too much - he likes the pressure and the bite of almost-pain that comes with being just barely prepared.

"Oh my god, is it my birthday?" Tony says quietly, licking his lips and watching Steve above him, riding his own hand. Steve can tell he isn't specifically asking, just talking aloud. It doesn't surprise him.

When Tony tries to slip a hand down to Steve's ass, kneading for a moment before going further, Steve grabs the wrist with his other hand and shakes his head.

"Just a little more, Tony, and I'm gonna ride you nice and slow. And then fast. Going to do whatever I want and you're just gonna lay there and let me, aren't you?"

Tony grunts in acknowledgment, raising his own hips up so that his cock nudges against the back of Steve's hand, hoping to speed things along. Steve chuckles - another thirty seconds of thrusting his own fingers in and out of his hole before pulling them out to grab up the condom.

He tried unsuccessfully to open it with his slippery hand, and eventually has to resort to using his teeth after the third try. He's been practicing this, and it's not hard to maneuver himself. First back, so that he can slide the condom down on Tony's cock, running his already slippery hand through what's left on Tony's stomach to slick up the condom, then forward again.

Before he knows it, he's snagging a hand around Tony's cock behind his back and lining him up, slowly lowering himself down, cherishing the slight burn. Tony lets out a sound like he's been punched in the gut as he does it, mouth dropping open as Steve slides down further and further.

Once Tony's fully seated within him, Steve stops for a moment to take a few breaths. It's already good, more than good, and he'd been half expecting it but not quite willing to assume things would go this well. He takes in Tony's dark eyes, flushed cheeks, mussed hair - the way he licks his lip and then catches the bottom one between his teeth.

Steve breathes for just a few more seconds until he finally gives into the temptation, starting with a slow roll of his hips, letting himself adjust. He's been practicing more than how to put on condoms, and knows, mostly, how to relax and let it feel good. The internet has been helpful.

It starts slow, but it's good, _so_ good, and Tony isn't doing much more than panting through his nose. His arms are clenched at his sides, his fingers are twitching, and Steve can't wait until his resolve breaks.

It doesn't take long, just a few rolls of his hips later, Tony's hands fly to Steve's hips, gripping them tightly. Steve groans, and can't even find it in him to reprimand him, just plants his hands more firmly on either side of Tony's head and manages a brush of lips as he fucks himself down faster.

Steve isn't sure how long it lasts - all he's aware of is that time is indeed passing, and he's rolling his hips down onto Tony's cock faster and faster, grinding down and not fighting it as Tony begins to thrust up in counterpoint.

Judging by the pants and harsh gasps coming from Tony's mouth, Tony's getting close. Steve wants nothing more than to see him come, so he forces himself back up and grinds down harder, clenching inside, hot and slick around Tony's cock.

With a hoarse shout, Tony thrusts up harder, rabbiting his hips as he rides out his climax. Steve's transfixed by the sight, and wants to recreate that face himself more times than he can possibly say.

His own cock is hot and hard - there's slick shining on Tony's stomach, lower than where the lube had been, and Steve knows it's his own precome. He swipes a hand through it, dropping a hand down to his own cock and gripping it hard, fucking into his own fist as he grinds down on Tony's cock. He wants to milk this moment, in case it doesn't happen again. Tony is gasping incoherently, squirming away.

The broken "oh god, please, sir," is what does it. Steve comes with a low groan, white splattering against Tony's tan skin.

He takes a moment to breathe, wiping his hand against the side of the mattress and pulling off. Steve flops down to the side, staring dazed at the ceiling and breathing heavier than normal. He just needs a moment to recover, and then he'll find something to clean up his mess.

He risks a glance over to Tony, who looks even more dazed than Steve himself, panting harshly.

"Not sorry," Steve says.

Tony just rolls his eyes. "I have two concerns. One, I am not going to sleep like this or I'll wake up all sticky. Two, we had better be doing that again. I need that dick in me yesterday."

Steve can't help he - he laughs. It starts low and short, but grows until he smothers his face into a pillow. When he finally looks up, Tony is glaring at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just... Yeah. Yeah, we're going to do that again. Often, I hope."

"Good," Tony declares, and Steve just smiles, unashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hides forever in shame. I'm sorry, this is my first real porn fic with actual penetration.


End file.
